


Missing Scene/Epilogue for Season 2's - Need

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack just checking on a recovered Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scene/Epilogue for Season 2's - Need

Jack waited impatiently for Daniel's return through the gate. It had been  
against his better judgment to let his archaeologist go back to that planet with  
another team. But the younger man had insisted that SG-1 not accompany him this  
trip out.  
  
Daniel was probably correct, Jack snorted softly; when was his kid ever wrong?  
The last time they went to Shyla's planet was to back him up with his plan to  
help her people with terrible mining and living conditions. It also helped  
sweeten the pot, when Daniel showed the princess she could survive without the  
sarcophagus.  
  
It almost backfired royally, when Jack saw her waiting at the gate for them. He  
momentarily forgot that he held the rank of colonel and almost went for her  
jugular. It became so bad that Daniel had to order Teal'c, of all people, to  
hold him there while he finished conducting his business with Shyla.  
  
Hearing the kawoosh of the Stargate in motion brought Jack back to the present.  
He relaxed his stiff muscles, when he saw Daniel jauntily walking down the ramp  
towards him. "Ya miss me?"  
  
"Like the plague, Jack," Daniel smirked. "Actually, I did miss your sarcastic  
wit."  
  
"See... you need me around, Danny boy?" Jack pointed to himself, while he played  
with his yo-yo.  
  
"For the entertainment factor, I presume." Daniel looked at his best friend,  
over the rim of his glasses, and raised his eyebrows up and down.  
  
Waving a hand airily, Jack asked, "so how's Princess Leia doing?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Daniel replied, " _SHYLA_ is doing well and so are her people.  
They have stepped up with most of the mining improvements we had shown them; all  
in all, everyone seems happier."  
  
Clapping a hand on Daniel's shoulder, Jack pulled him in for a closer  
inspection. "You weren't tempted to stay back there?"  
  
Giving Jack an incredulous look, Daniel stepped out of his reach. "Where the  
hell did that come from?"  
  
Feeling uncomfortable that he ever said anything, Jack backpedaled. "Uh, forget  
I asked that."  
  
"It's forgotten already," Daniel snapped, while he unhooked his backpack and  
laid it on the ground. Turning back to the older man, his gaze softened. "Jack,  
I'm over the addiction now." He walked closer to the silent officer. "Never, in  
a million lifetimes, will I ever forget about Sha're again."  
  
"I should hope not... she's counting on you, Daniel." Then thinking what a burden  
that sounded like, Jack added, "counting on all of us actually." Slinging a  
casual arm across his linguist's shoulders, he asked him, "ya hungry?"  
  
"Is there _pie_?" Daniel teased.  
  
"When isn't there?" Jack smiled. "I believe there should be two slices of the  
SGC's famous strawberry pie just crying out for us."  
  
Smacking his lips together, Daniel said, "then, what are we waiting for?" Daniel  
let Jack help him with the rest of his gear, as they walked out of the  
embarkation room.  
  
"Just one little thing, before we have that pie, Daniel."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Fraiser," Jack reminded him.  
  
"She wants strawberry pie too?" Daniel played the innocent oh so very well, when  
he wanted too.  
  
Slapping him upside the back of his head, Jack said, "no, Glinda, the good  
witch, forcryinoutloud!"  
  
"I know, I know, Janet has to make sure I'm _snake free_ ," Daniel sighed.  
"Guess that pie will have just have to wait."  
  
"Don't worry, kiddo. I have it on good authority that it's on reserve for us  
alone."  
  
"Whose good graces did you fall into?" Jack usually had people running the other  
way tearing their hair out. "No, don't answer that, let me guess." Daniel  
screwed his face up, pretending he was trying to figure it out. "Got  
it!... Charlotte." He saw the other man's grimace. "What? I always said she had a  
soft spot for you."  
  
"Not after I complained about the stew we had a few weeks ago." Jack shook his  
head just remembering what had happened. "I almost left wearing it."  
  
Laughing at the woebegone expression on Jack's face, Daniel asked, "where was I  
when all that happened?"  
  
Looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here, Jack tried to sidestep the  
question. "Busy, busy."  
  
Thinking back hard, Daniel realized what he had been _busy_ with. "I seem to be  
saying _sorry_ quite a bit lately."  
  
"Daniel, you were fighting against withdrawal from that damn contraption." Jack  
poked a finger in the young doctor's chest. "Just remember that you beat it... no  
more saying your sorry. Do ya hear me?"  
  
"Sir, yes, sir!" Snapping off a smart salute, Daniel faced his friend smiling.  
  
"Get your young ass over to the docs ASAP before our pie melts." Jack playfully  
swatted at Daniel's rear.  
  
"Like the wicked witch from Oz, Jack?"  
  
"Just like, Danny."  
  
The End


End file.
